


Kings of the Earth

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke seems to know what to say to get rid of Rin's jitters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings of the Earth

Rin sighed and raised his hand to block out the sun that hung high in the sky above. Not one trace of a cloud anywhere, just a vast blue for as far as the eye could see. Beside him, Sousuke had been peering over the edge of the cliff they stood upon, his face impassive as he took a look at the sight below. When he stepped back from the edge, Rin directed his broad grin towards him. “Heh, nervous?”

That had garnered a raised eyebrow from Sousuke which was promptly followed with an exaggerated roll of the eyes. “Hardly.” He replied dryly.

“It’s okay if you are.” Rin said and clapped the other man genially on the back. “We _are_ really high up after all. I mean, who knows what will happen once we jump off?” Rin finished with his grin still firmly in place showing off his sharp teeth proudly, so much so that the sunlight glinted off of them.

Sousuke gave the other man a once over and then snorted. “I think it’s you that’s nervous, actually. Why else would you keep rambling on about nonsense?”

At this Rin frowned and kneed Sousuke in the thigh. “I am not!” He huffed and glanced away from his boyfriend’s knowing gaze. “I was just filling the silence, that’s all.” A failed hidden pout settled on his lips.

With this Sousuke was unable to hold back his smirk. “Really now? So you’re saying that you don’t need me to hold your hand after all?” For his gibe he received an even harder knee to his behind but he took it all in stride and instead laughter bubbled forth from him. “Hey, I’m not saying I mind, but it is good to know that you aren’t scared.”

Finally Rin had turned back around with a glare still firmly in place. “We have done this many times before why would I be afraid?” He drawled blandly.

“Well, it is our first go at it on our own.”

Really, why did Sousuke have to remind him of that particular fact. It wasn’t as though he was obsessively thinking about that little detail for the entire drive up here. It definitely hadn’t crossed his mind on their on foot trek to the base either. He hadn’t! He swears, but now he most certainly was. _Stupid Sousuke_.

Before he could stew over this thought any further however, a hand slowly grasped his own. Rin looked up and found that Sousuke was giving him a tender smile. Honestly that sight always had the annoying habit of stealing Rin’s breath away. It was truly unfair. At least he was able to blame his flushed face on the offending sun. Of course there was no way Sousuke didn’t know the real cause. Still, his smile had done its job. It had calmed his nerves considerably. He wasn’t going to be jumping off the cliff alone. So he squeezed Sousuke’s hand back.

However before he could say something, their instructors had returned from the truck. They gone back down to retrieve some last minute replacements for their gear. “All right, we’ll just make these small adjustments, then you’ll be set to go.” The instructor who had been busy fixing Sousuke’s setup informed the pair.

“Ah, thanks.” Sousuke answered.

Rin’s tongue had decided to expand in his mouth and prevented him from responding verbally so he had just nodded instead.

“Well then,” Rin’s instructor started and patted his chest gently, “just remember what y’all have been taught and you’ll be perfectly fine.” He finished and gave the duo a reassuring smile before he and his partner stepped away.

So this was it. Surely this hadn’t been his idea right? It had to have been Sousuke, and he dragged him along. Yeah, that was going to be the version he would go with. Even if it wasn’t remotely true. Rin curled his lips and shook his head. Afterwards he drew in a deep breath and released it; he considered himself ready to take the plunge. With one final lick to his lips he had stepped back to get ready for his running start before he’d jump off the cliff.

“Hey,” Sousuke interrupted Rin’s thoughts which had caused him to open his eyes. When exactly had he closed them to begin with? “I love you.”

Ah, there was that damn smile again. It halted Rin in his tracks and left him unable to respond properly. He wasn’t even given the chance to say it back. Instead, just as he was about to force a word out, Sousuke had took off and lept off of the cliff.

Struck still in surprise, Rin faltered for a moment before he shouted. “You ass! We were supposed to jump together.” He could swear he heard that bastard’s laugh, even from atop the cliff, which had given him all the confidence he needed for his take-off.

As Rin hurtled through the sky after Sousuke he knew that he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt.


End file.
